Tails of Princesses
by Ako si Elyana
Summary: As kids,every night, her father would tell her fairy tales and every morning he would wake up to train. The story of Goku and Chichi from the very beginning to the very end and then beyond. -Rated to be safe-


**A/N:** First Goku and Chichi fic, come to think of it, it's the first _Dragon Ball_ fic I've ever written. I had intended it to be a oneshot, but it looks like I'll be trying my hand at a little more...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, but my thoughts and even those are suspect…

**Preface: **Any Goku and Chichi fans out there? Well, doesn't it ever drive you crazy how there are too little moments between them? I mean, seriously. No loving goodbyes and no welcoming embraces. Not REAL ones. And no kiss?! Completely outrageous! No, I don't want to see them at it in bed or making out or anything, but a little more on their romance should be shown!! This is my take on the untold love shared between the Son couple from the beginning.

**---**

**Chapter 1  
Chichi Princess**

**---**

"Oooh! Pink and blue. My favoritest colors in the whole world!"

"And purple is a pretty color, too!" she gushed. It was, after all, a symbol of royalty and she, Chichi, was a _princess_.

Smiling, she plucked flowers of every color from an open meadow, though there were undeniably more blue and pink flora than any other color. This pixie of a girl was three months from being twelve. She was healthy, retaining childish chubbiness that nature would expel in age.

Flowing raven hair framed an oval face, bangs spilling over her forehead, which succeeded in rounding her features. She possessed a pert little nose and a wide mouth housing faultless teeth behind a set of full lips. Fathomless depths of black stared out from below arched eyebrows.

She was the picture of innocence, albeit, an innocent wearing white trimmed, blue bikini armor with a matching cape and pink helmet, boots and gloves. A white blade protruded from the top of her headgear. It was curved like a bull's horn, but sleek as a knife. Still, she _was_ carefree and equipped with intrinsic naïveté.

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, branches swayed in the gentle breeze, butterflies twirled and birds chirped. A few scattered clouds hung suspended in the sky- exactly how she liked it. No, _loved_ it. She hated clear days. How boring would it be if there were no fancies to draw from clouds? And that meant there was no prince. No rescue. No romantic encounters. No stallion or flying horses and no castle. And worst of all, no happy ending her daddy's stories always had.

Her daddy was the Ox King and just as his name and title were backwards, so was the man. As king, he was to serve the people of his kingdom. He did so and was very successful. That is, he was successful in serving them to himself for dinner.

The Ox King's thoughts on this matter were like this, "How dare they even try me! The scoundrels only want my treasure anyway! Greedy monsters! I'll show them!" Because of this, it is no wonder his reputation became that of a demon ox lord. Even hinting his name inspired every brave soul to quake in mind numbing fear.

Yet Chichi seemed completely oblivious to her father's malevolence. All she knew was her daddy would give her anything she desired with enough pleading, crying, or whining. Sometimes two or all of those. (More often than not it was all.) Nonetheless, she loved her Daddy and he loved her. In short, she was a spoiled, rotten little brat.

This negligent nurturing caused her to expect everything she wanted, not only from her father, but from everyone else as well.

But it must not be assumed that Chichi was fully wanting. She was naturally sweet and thought well of every one of her friends- which happened to be the people she didn't end up killing. And the only ones she didn't pulverize with her green laser beam or retractable helmet blade were previous acquaintances or those who knew her name… that didn't leave too many people.

Humming softly to herself, Chichi did not notice an approaching rumble. Her head was too full of girly romance. When she did notice the lumbering beast behind her, all she could do was scream. It must be revealed that the animal was trying to be discrete, but discrete for a dinosaur was like a volcano trying to whisper an eruption. But once detected, it discarded all pretenses and gave chase. Its powerful legs thundered and quaked the earth.

Chichi fell on her rump, clutching a daisy with both hands. She sat, screeching her lungs out. "Daddy! Ah! DADDY!!! EEEEEEE!! AHYEEE!!!!"

Fortunately for the girl, she had sense enough to drop the pretty flower, get up, and run. But it would be impossible to think she would stop her high pitched caterwauling. Who could blame her?

The dinosaur, suffering from two days on an empty stomach, stampeded across the grassy plane. It was determined to dig its filthy claws in the scrumptious human girl. In its opinion, human children were ripe for the picking. Easy to catch, tender flesh, and crunchy bones. Its favorite. It salivated and heard its stomach growl. Oh, he was definitely ready for some food!

It looked like the end of a short life for Chichi. She would never get her prince, never look deep into his eyes with love. Never marry and never have children. It was too much for her to handle. She did what she did best.

Cry.

However, Chichi, still running, realized that that wouldn't help. She also realized that daddy wouldn't come and save her. She did not like that at all. And if she didn't get what she wanted, Chichi got mad.

Turning around so fast that dust billowed around her ankles, she closed her eyes and launched her helmet blade in the monster's direction.

Despite Chichi's antics, her father had trained her in martial arts. She had quick reflexes and had a talent for hitting where it hurt most without knowing it. The lethal edge cut the dinosaur's head right off.

Chichi's blade ricocheted towards her and she bent forward, allowing it to slick back into its place on her helmet.

The sound of rending flesh met Chichi's ears; she opened her eyes in time to see the giant purple head crash to the ground. The appendage was leaking thick streams of red goo. Blood. Chichi hated the sight of blood. Even worse, she hated bodiless heads.

Letting in a little gasp of horror, Chichi shrieked, "AHHH!!! Gross!! Look what I've done! I chopped his head right off!" With that last exclamation, Chichi activated her green laser beam and exploded the unwelcome image.

Unrelenting sobs shrilled through the air as she ran in the direction of home.

Another surprise met her. It was a teenage boy with long black hair and a stupid look on his face. "Hey, nice work!"

She gasped, thinking, 'What kind of day is this?!'

Out loud, she squealed in confusion and distress, "I- I was told to never talk to strangers!"

She let out another burst from her helmet, but the boy dodged. Chichi heard the boy yell, "Hey! Watch out!" and only barely registered the blow descending on her head.

She instantly fell unconscious.

**---**

**A/N:** There! What do you guys think? I'm anxious to read some reviews! So flame or praise is welcome! So please, PLEASE, review!!

Oh and can someone lead me to a good website or tell me about the clothes in DB/DBZ? I'm American-Filippino and completely at a loss in naming those gi's or whatever's!

_In the Next installment of 'Tails of Princesses'_

Introducing Goku! (As if you never knew him heh.) It will include their first meeting and Goku's thoughts on Chichi. Hmmm. Was it love at first sight? Or is he completely indifferent?

_Stay tuned!_


End file.
